La symétrie nuit gravement à la santé
by Wonder-Papaye
Summary: Boire, c'est bien. Être bourré, un peu moins. Et le combo bourré plus maniaquerie, n'est pas vraiment conseillé non plus... Kid x Liz!
1. Chapter 1

_Salut, salut, salut! This is my firt Soul Eater's fic, hope you like it! _

_Disclaimer: Soul Eeater appartient à Atsushi Okubo et non à moi et tant mieux d'ailleurs parce que si j'écrivais Soul Eater, ça partirait en sucette x)_

_Pairing: Kid x Liz pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un Kid x Patty aurait été trop usant pour les nerfs de Kid~_

_Rating: K+ parce que même les petits enfants peuvent lire, personne ne sera traumatisé! Enfin...Je pense..._

_Bêta: OnePieceWriter qui est une pote de sky' et que je remercie infiniment *w*_

_Let's go LL! (Little Lecteur)_

**O.o.o.O**

Pourquoi suis-je venu ici, dans un endroit si laid, si asymétrique ? Pourquoi ai-je un verre à la main et une marée de ses frères autour de moi ? Pourquoi est ce que Patty fait du rodéo sur un divan en criant ''sus aux girafes !'' ?  
Ça je sais. C'est parce que c'est Patty, la réponse est évidente, tellement symétrique.  
La tête me tourne. Je n'ai sûrement pas bu que du petit-lait.  
Je parcours la salle du regard. À première vue, une boîte de nuit banale de Death City. Maka et Soul, cet être répugnant aux cheveux si...asymétriques, sont en train de se rouler de longues pelles pendant que Tsubaki court après les girafes avec Patty sous le regard perdu de Black Star.  
Bien. On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à être éméché.

Une minute...Où est Liz ?  
Ah, elle est là. C'est étrange, mon cœur avait comme raté un battement quand j'ai cru qu'elle était partie. Elle a les joues rouges mais le regard encore clair, elle sera capable de nous ramener entiers chez nous.  
Je dispose les verres autour de moi de manière symétrique. Ça me prend du temps, ils sont nombreux. Ça m'aide à avoir les idées claires. Il n'y a vraiment rien de plus merveilleux que de voir tous ces verres correctement rangés !  
Oh une bouteille. J'ai soif. Je bois. Tout devient flou dans ma tête. J'ai sommeil. Je sens une main passer dans mes cheveux avant que je ne sombre.

L'air froid me réveille. Je suis sur les épaules de Liz. J'essaye de parler mais ma langue ne veux pas m'obéir, je sors tout juste quelques balbutiements qu'elle a l'air pourtant de comprendre. Cette fille a un don.

Elle vient de me déposer dans mon lit. Comme elle a bu elle aussi, elle fait tomber un livre en m'y posant. Elle se baisse pour le ramasser, me laissant une magnifique vue sur son postérieur.  
C'est moi ou...Quelle horreur, je crois qu'elle a un grain de beauté en bas du dos, totalement asymétrique ! Restons calmes, c'est peut être l'alcool qui me fait délirer. Par mesure de précaution, je touche quand même pour m'assurer de la présence ou non de cette laideur.

Aïe. Je viens de me prendre une baffe. Liz est toute rouge, au moins autant que ma joue.  
Pourquoi elle m'a attaqué comme ça ? Ça nuit à ma symétrie ! Et puis je n'avais pas d'arrières pensées, MOI. Bon évidemment le contact de sa peau était plutôt agréable mais...  
Tout ça est bien trop complexe pour le type bourré que je suis. Je penserai demain. Enfin, si je n'ai pas trop la gueule de bois.

**O.o.o.O**

_Ne me bute pas. Ne me bute pas. Aie pitié de moi!_

_Oui c'est court...Mais le prochain chapitre arrivera vite alors..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Yoooooo! THIS IS THE SUITE! ~_

_En espérant pas t'avoir dégoûté de ce couple que je trouve trop gnufu-kawai-choupi-adorably-cute-namnamnam-kneuh, LL..._

**O.o.o.O**

Ah ma tête.  
C'est la dernière fois que je bois autant. Même ma vue n'est pas symétrique.  
Où est Liz ?  
Il faut que je me calme. Savoir en permanence où se trouve cette fille commence à devenir une manie qui risque de nuire à la parfaite symétrie de mon monde. Calme.  
Euuuuuh...Là je...Je suis en pyjama ?! Qui m'a mis en pyjama ? J'étais pas en état de le faire moi même hier...Ne me dites pas que c'est Liz qui l'a fait ! Le caleçon que j'avais hier n'était pas symétrique, il fallait que je le rapporte au magasin...Si elle m'a vu avec...  
Elle va le raconter à Patty, qui va le raconter à tout Death City, ce qui va entraîner la honte sur moi et sur les dix prochaines générations ! L'albinos et le type avec les cheveux bleus coiffés de manière horrible ne vont jamais cesser de rire de moi...Je vais devoir partir en exil, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions...J'irai seul, loin de tous, si repoussant avec mes cheveux laids...Personne ne pensera plus à moi et je mourrai en solitaire, comme un chien...Je ne mérite plus que cela !  
Ma vie est ruinée ! Bon sang quelle déprime ! Je veux mourir !

« _T'en fais du bruit Kid ! T'as vu un fantôme ? Hahaha !  
_Parle pas de malheurs Patty !Moi j'ai peuuuuuur ! »

Les sœurs. Elles dégagent vraiment une aura de bonne humeur. Mais pour l'instant, je dois éclaircir le point qui me tracasse tant...Comment faire comprendre de manière symétrique à Liz que je veux lui parler seul à seule ?  
Pas besoin de réfléchir tout compte fait. Patty est partie tout de suite, en riant, comme d'habitude, pour aller faire des coloriages.

« _Liz !  
_Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'y a ? T'as vu un truc-qui-fait-peur c'est ça ?  
_Non, pas du tout. Tu peux t'approcher s'il te plaît ? J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. »

Elle s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit, créant autour d'elle de vilains petits plis asymétriques. Pas le temps de s'attarder sur ça. Il y a plus tracassant.  
Je prend une grande inspiration avant de planter mon regard dans le sien. On dirait qu'elle est gênée. C'est quoi cette respiration totalement hachée ? C'est asymétrique. Beurk.  
Je sors des couvertures pour me venir à côté d'elle. Que quelqu'un m'explique tout de suite, pourquoi son teint est passé dans les vermillons profonds ! Parce que moi je sais pas...Je suis expert des âmes mais y a des trucs qui m'échappent des fois...Et ça rend mes connaissances tout à fait asymétriques.  
Enfin...  
Je m'approche de son oreille pour lui susurrer ma requête. Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné qu'un tel rouge puisse exister sur un visage humain.  
Moi aussi je rougis, de honte que j'aie un jour porté un caleçon si laid.  
Nos visages sont tout proches. Alors que je commence à ouvrir la bouche, elle se retourne vers moi et me serre contre elle, blottissant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.  
Je ne comprends vraiment rien, si ce n'est que nos postions sont très asymétriques.  
Elle relève la tête et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'est bizarre mais je sens comme...Une impression...De...Symétrie absolue. Je me sens bien. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un baiser pouvait être époustouflant à ce point, si symétrique.  
C'est un petit peu du viol quand même tout ça. Peu m'importe, j'ai juste envie de recommencer.

**O.o.o.O**

****_On pose tout de suite cette tomate, c'est très mal d'agresser un auteur même si elle écrit que du caca! UwU_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Dernier chapitre! Bonne lecture~_

**O.o.o.O**

Elle se décolle de moi et se lève, on dirait qu'elle est tellement gênée qu'elle va s'enterrer sur le champ.  
Mais moi ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je lui saisis sa cravate, l'attire vers moi et respire son odeur. C'est si agréable...Je fonds sur ses lèvres comme un oiseau de proie. Symétrie. Ce mot danse dans ma tête. Tout comme nos langues dansent.  
Toujours tenant sa cravate, je bascule en arrière ,l'entraînant sur moi.  
Nous nous écartons pour reprendre notre souffle. C'est la première fois que je vois des étincelles pareilles dans les yeux de Liz. Ça la rend...Je ne trouve pas le terme. Ce n'est pas important.  
Mes pensées sont asymétriques, mais ce n'est pas important non plus. Ce qui importe, ce sont ces étincelles.  
Elle passe avec précaution ses mains autour de mon visage, comme si elle avait peur de l'abîmer. Embrasse moi Liz, vite, embrasse moi.  
Elle retire mon t-shirt de pyjama, tout doucement. Donne moi un baiser pitié !  
Ses mains remontent mon torse lentement. Ne sois pas si cruelle Liz !  
Enfin, elle appose ses lèvres sur ma gorge. Je frissonne. Ce n'était pas au milieu de ma gorge. ASYMÉTRIE ! Elle me regarde et se met à sourire. Bien sûr, elle a deviné que ça m'énervait.  
Alors, elle embrasse mon nombril, tendrement.  
Cette fille est géniale. Cette fille est symétrique !  
Elle pose sa main sur mon cœur.  
« Tu sais Kid...Il est inutile de vouloir la symétrie puisque, nous sommes asymétriques dès notre naissance...Regarde ton cœur, il est à gauche... »  
Je...Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Pourtant ma réflexion sur l'art de la symétrie remonte à loin...Bambin déjà, j'empilais mes petits cubes de façon symétrique.  
Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Alors, j'ai tort depuis le début? Non, impossible, ma théorie est sans faille ! Bon sang quelle déprime ! Je veux mourir !  
Liz prend ma main et la serre avant de l'embrasser. Elle entrecroise nos doigts.  
Et là, je comprends.  
Notre cœur est à gauche tout comme les espaces entre nos doigts sont fait pour que quelqu'un d'autre les comble avec les siens.  
Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux avant de rejoindre nos bouches à nouveau. À ce niveau là, la symétrie ne m'influence plus en rien, la seule chose qui compte c'est Liz.  
Je l'aime. Plus que la symétrie. Sinon je n'aurai pas ce pincement au cœur quand nous nous séparons.  
« Liiiiiiiiz ! T'as pas des feutres ? »  
Patty. Je l'avais oublié.  
Elle arrête de bouger pendant environs un millième de seconde en nous voyant avant de courir en s'écriant « Liz et Kid vont faire des bébés! Hahaha ! ».

Mon intuition était bonne.  
Je sais désormais que demain, j'aurais à subir les vannes douteuses de deux imbéciles.  
Mais pas à propos de mon caleçon.  
À propos d'une fille fantastique qui a un grain de beauté asymétrique en bas du dos...


End file.
